Growing Up
by kandilorene
Summary: Bella and Alice are best friends and move in together for the first time a thousand miles away from where they called home. They now have to learn to live and become the people that wish to become. They have to to face love, death, and life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So here is the first of my story in the works. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Grown Up

_**I stood stone-like at midnight, suspended in my masquerade**_

_**I combed my hair till it was just right and commanded the night brigade**_

_**I was open to pain and crossed by the rain and I walked on a crooked crutch**_

_**I strolled all alone through a fallout zone and come out with my soul untouched**_

_**I hid in the clouded wrath of the crowd, but when they said, "Sit down," I stood up**_

_**Ooh... growin' up**_

_**- "Grown' Up", Bruce Springsteen**_

I bent down to unlock my storage unit. Once I heard the click of the lock, I let out a breath I had been holding in.

This is it, I thought. This is the beginning of my adult life.

I stepped into my storage unit, debating what was going to be in the first load. I didn't have much, but we did have a huge truck to transport everything. Besides, I wasn't much help to Jasper; he basically did all the work himself.

Jasper was my life saver. He was the closest thing I had to a brother, and I like to believe he treats me more like a little sister than a cousin. Our moms raised us together our whole lives, or at least till his senior year of high school, leaving me to find my own friends as a freshman. He was my best friend and went to live in Washington while I was still stuck in the Valley of Southern California.

My first day of high school I met Alice; she sat next to me in English, my worst subject and her best. When we compared schedules, we noticed they were the same. Thank God we went to a private magnet school. Alice helped me in English throughout high school and I tutored her in a few sciences. To say we were inseparable was an understatement. She lived four blocks away and across the street from my grandparents. It was like it was meant to be. I like to think we got each through those four years.

When it came to college, Alice and I decided to go together. My parents didn't have much money; I mean, they struggled getting me through a private high school and I'm an only child. College for me was what I could afford, so that meant not going far. Alice said she didn't care if we stayed in the Valley. College flew by faster than I remember; it was just a blink of an eye. Alice double majored in journalism and creative writing. I got a BS in Geology with a minor in environmental studies.

Looking at grad schools I knew this was my chance to get away, like Jasper, and begin my life.

Jasper and I never lost touch when he moved to Washington. He would always email stories of his exciting times in college. He believes he found a happy medium between Washington and California.

No, I mean literally-he was in Oregon. So here I am, a grad student living in Eugene, Oregon, a place I had fallen in love with, close to my cousin, and my best friend.

"Do you want to take the kitchen table, chairs, and that ugly thing you call a couch first?" Jasper asked. He hated the couch that Alice got me; it was her house warming gift to me: a pink leather couch. I honestly think she says it for me just so I don't toss it to the curb. House warming gift? Sometimes I think she thinks I'm retarded, I mean she is my roommate.

"Yeah, that's a good start, hopefully Alice is putting together the TV stand in the living room area, so if we drop this stuff off then maybe she can put everything where it needs to go."

Jasper gave a smile, "Isn't that asking a lot of her? I mean, I bet she can work, but I doubt she could push the couch."

"Watch and learn my friend, just watch and learn."

We loaded up the truck laughing and spent the drive to my apartment catching up. Even though we kept in contact when he moved away, we never got to see each other. His mom is my crazy aunt, and I mean crazy. Of course he knew who Alice was, but this morning he met her for the first time.

It took two more loads to get everything from storage to the apartment Alice and I now shared. I was scared to live with Alice. Yes, we have been inseparable for eight years, but we have never actually lived together. So scary was the only way I knew how to describe it.

We found this apartment in downtown, close to the shopping areas and close to campus. It was perfect: 2 bedrooms, 1 bath, kitchen, living room, dining area, a balcony and we were allowed to have cats. I was excited to have my own kitchen, well, ok we technically shared it but I still knew I would be doing most of the cooking. Alice was more of a baker, not so much a cook. We both knew it, so it worked.

At about six, I sent Jasper out to get us some pizza and beer. We deserved food and a chance to sit. Alice was finishing arranging the furniture in the living room while I finished putting the dishes in the cupboards. The only thing I had left to do was put sheets on my bed. How the hell Alice got hers done before me was beyond me.

On my way to my room, I stopped and looked around. The furniture wasn't new but it was still nice. It was put together and looked somewhat grownup. I was a grown up.

Jasper threw the door open, "I got two pineapple olive mushroom sausage pizza's and a case of Coors light!"

"I love pizza!" Alice jumped up and ran to the kitchen like a kid, then poked her head around the wall, "Ummm, Bella?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Where are the plates?"

"Cupboard next to the fridge on the left."

Jasper walked up to me shaking his head, "She's one ball of energy. You really weren't joking. Want the beer in the fridge?"

"Yes, sir. I want my mountains to get cold."

"For girls, you sure do drink manly beer."

Alice appeared and shot him a look I wish I could have caught on camera. "We aren't girls or chicks; we are ladies. And this is light beer. It's got fewer calories. Haven't you seen Sweet Home Alabama?"

"Bella, my favorite cousin, you have the strangest friend." He glanced at Alice before finishing, "and I do think I like her."

"Glad you do Jazz. Now sit down, football will be on."

"I knew I taught you right."

* * *

By the time I finally got around to putting sheets on my bed it was midnight. I really wanted to just climb into bed, but I knew I would just wake up in the middle of the night to put these damn things on.

Once I had the white fabric pulled tight with my blue comforter on top, I looked around my room.  
I had my desk next to the window. I had my bookcase in the corner. I had the vintage crystal lamp on my bed side table. My black wrought iron bed was made. My mirror was hung on the wall. There was even a neat table in the awkward corner next to the door where I figure it would collect my daily crap.

I left out a deep breath.

Yep, I was a grown up.

* * *

I rolled over and stretched, only noticing now how bright the light was coming in through the window. _Curtains, I'm going to need curtains._

Sitting up I noticed, I felt a rush, one that I knew too well. Caffeine time. I got up and headed out to the kitchen.

I ran into Alice coming out of the bathroom between our two rooms, "Good morning sunshine. How did you sleep in our apartment?"

"Bella, every time we've had a sleepover and even now, I always forget how much of a morning person you are before you even have coffee."

"I'm putting on a pot of coffee, want some?." She followed me like a dog towards the kitchen as if coffee was a treat. She didn't quite make it and settled for planting herself on the couch, knowing I would bring her a cup of it.

"I sure do. Mr. Coffee is my best friend."

"So, I need curtains. The sun shines right into my window in the morning."

"Maybe if you got some curtains you would sleep longer."

"Right, so curtains. You in?"

"Target?"

"It opened twenty minutes ago and its only fifteen minutes away. Plus, it has a Starbucks inside." I left the living room and headed into the kitchen thinking I might want some food.  
I opened the fridge, my mind not know yet if it was was hungry or not. Nothing. Well beer and 2 left over pieces of pizza, but those don't count as food. Shit.

"Alice Brandon, I'm giving you thirty minutes to get dressed and ready. We need food and I need curtains. We are going on our first Eugene adventure."

* * *

Leave me some love and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Characters are SM; the craziness is mine.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Target Adventure

**Looking in your eyes world's like a mirror**

**Every single joy and fear**

**All for one and one for all**

**Yeah we did it**

**Now and then don't have to look back**

**Now and then you're right here with me**

**Now and then oooh my friend**

**Don't say good bye again**

**-"Now and Then", Susanna Hoffs**

"Why do you always have to drive, Bella?"

I looked to Alice in my passenger seat, her spot since forever. "You know why and don't give me that look Al, I haven't had my second cup of coffee yet."

"I finally have my own car, and I still don't get to drive." She huffed in her seat, but it only made me grin.

"Alice, this is habit. For eight years it's always been you in the passenger seat and me driving. Somethings just aren't gonna change."

"Six years. You didn't drive your first two years of high school."

"Ok, ok, but I've always had a car, or at least something to drive. You got your first one, what, six months ago?"

"So it took me forever to get my license, so what! I got it didn't I? I bought my car on my own, so that's gotta count for something."

"I've bought all of my cars too Alice."

"You didn't buy Dolores, but she sure wasn't a lucky first car."

"Remind me never to buy a Toyota ever again. I think I put more money into that Camry than I have paid for the Escort and the Jeep together, and they both run way better!"

"But at least it had cup holders." She looked over to me as I pulled up to a red light. I couldn't help but to laugh. My Camry had cup holders but the Escort and my now Jeep do not. I just figure it's a small price to pay since I'm in love with my Jeep.

The day I found my Jeep I about peed my pants. I was in my junior year of college and somehow I had gotten more scholarship money than I needed. I headed home on my feet, since my second car, the Escort, died after being super reliable for about three years. The transmission in it cost more to fix than the car was worth, so I ended up selling it for parts. So I was left to walk or ride my bike. I always chose to walk since it was less a chance of falling. On my way home with my left-over scholarship money, I saw the Jeep.

It was my Jeep. It was a black Cherokee, four wheel drive, four door, six litre engine, and mine. The money I got from school paid for it perfectly. I couldn't find any other word but perfect to describe it. The only thing missing was the cup holders.

"We figured out a method to our madness Alice. Maybe I will let you drive somewhere tonight."

"I'm not wishing for anything. I know you better than that."

"Does it make it up to you that I am taking you shopping?"

"Yes. I do have to say Bella; you have a way to my heart. Now don't miss the turn into Target!"

I don't think I will ever get used to her passenger-seat-driving, but this was our bonding time: Target.

"Do you think we will make friends at this Target like we did at the one at home?" She asked me as I grabbed a cart and set my purse in the baby area. Alice and I had a ritual: she pushed the cart as I walked ahead or next to the cart. Why? I still don't know, it was something we just do.

"I sure hope so, and if not, I'm going to miss getting Miss Lettie's discount." I looked over to Alice trying to keep a straight face, but it wasn't possible. We had made friends with Miss Lettie by accident; she was always working when we went on our weekly trip to Target. She was the closest thing we both had to a Grandmother, and needless to say, it was difficult to part with seeing her every week.

"Dollar bins! I love this part! Bella, look!"

I looked over from where I was, glancing into the dollar bins where she was. Alice was holding up cupcake pot holders. Oh man. The two of us have this perfectly healthy obsession with cupcakes. I took the two steps over to her to look at where she picked them up.

"Al, there are these candy dishes or soap holders or something like a plate that are cupcakes too."

"Eugene has cupcakes too! I think I love this place even more," she couldn't help herself, it's what I like to think.

"Cupcakes have become a hot thing right now, but we were way ahead of this trend I remind you. Put the damn things in the cart, I want to keep looking."

We moved on to the movie section since the dollar bins lacked more goodies of us. Movies were one of our traditions, but in reality, we just watched a ton of them. We decided to forgo cable and just have a DVD player to save us money every month.

"So, Australia or XMEN? I think I want Hugh Jackman in the living room tonight."

"I was thinking more of a Johnny Depp night. Maybe Public Enemies? We could have martinis with it." I picked the movie up off the five dollar rack.

"And paninis?"

"Paninis?"

"Yeah, martinis and paninis rhyme. Why not? I will make the drinks and you can make the food. And I vote yes to Johnny Depp." She grabbed the movie from my hand and tossed it into the cart.

"Alright, with that settled, I think its kitchen time." I have a deep love with kitchen items. If I am not studying rocks or working, I am cooking. It's the one thing my mom really taught me: my way around a kitchen.

"What's on your mind today?"

"Not quite sure."

I left Alice in the baking aisle and walked to the next one. Bingo, a cookbook holder. A black cookbook holder. Maybe this would help my trusty cookbook from getting nastier than it already is.

I was looking at it as Alice found me, "You gonna get that? Maybe your Better Homes and Garden cookbook won't get as nasty with it."

"You just read my mind. And yes, I think I am gonna get it."

I placed it in the cart, and turned to Al, "Curtains, I need curtains."

"Ok, let's go get you some damn curtains."

This Target didn't have much, but enough to choose from. I was debating between lavender cotton ones and a beige linen.

"What do you think Alice?"

"Well you always talk about how your room is Modern French Chic, so get the purple. I think I want the beige ones for my room. Do you think they match the wood of my furniture, miss interior decorator?"

"I'm not an interior decorator Alice Brandon. I just like things put together."

"Fine. Will these go ok in my room?" She was shaking the curtains in my face. I loved seeing her flustered, she turned red like the lipstick she always wore.

"Yes, they go. Now put them in the cart. We need a few cleaning things and then I think it's Starbucks time."

"Ok, ok, off to the cleaning supplies!"

We laughed and giggled picking out the Febreeze we wanted, the right kind of Windex, picking out Comet, and debated over the Clorox wipes that were right for the kitchen. Being smart girls, we picked out cleaning gloves (like the one's 50's house wives wore) that were different colors so as not to mix up who's were who's.

On our way out, we decided to be good and take the route out by the toys and not the way by the clothes. What we didn't know, because we never took this route, was that we would pass by the pet section.

"OOOH! Cat toys! Bella, I have a brilliant idea."

"Cat toys?"

She grabbed my shoulders to face her and so I couldn't walk any farther. "No no no, let's get cats! You know, like we always have talked about. Bella, we always said when we finally got our own place we would get cats. You have always wanted a black one and I want a white one. Come on! They can be best friends like us."

"Cats? Like, seriously?"

"Yeah, you know, like the animal."

"Only if they are kittens. I want to train them so they use the litter box and only lay on certain blankets."

"Is that a yes?"

"God I feel like this is a marriage proposal."

"Bella! Yes or no?"

"I don't believe in gay marriage."

"We are only lesbian when we go out. And I mean yes or no to cats!"

"Yes, but I want to get my cat from a little homeless man outside of the market. Or some thing like that. I guess an animal shelter will do too."

"When?"

"How about when we find them!"

"Oh my God, yes! I'm making phone calls when we get home!"

"Then onward ho my friend!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all!

Here is chapter 3 of my little story. I hope you all enjoy!

All character belong to SM, I just have the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Cullen Environmental

_**I noticed tonight that the world has been turning**_

_**While I've been stuck here dithering around**_

_**Though I know I said I'd wait around till you need me**_

_**But I have to go, I hate to let you down **_

_**But I can't stop now**_

_**I've got troubles of my own**_

_**Cause I'm short on time**_

_**I'm lonely**_

_**And I'm too tired to talk **_

_**- "Can't Stop Now", Keane**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Damn it!"

I groaned as I got out of bed and turned my alarm off. I hated that stupid little piece of technology, but it was my best friend, on most days at least.

I rolled over and saw the calendar I hung on the wall last night. Monday. Today was Monday. That meant it was my first day of grad school.

I didn't move to Oregon to just get away from living in the Valley and to grow up, but it gave me a chance to continue my education, and that meant grad school. Today I started classes towards receiving a master's degree in Environmental Geology and hopefully making a career out of it.

Jumping out of bed, I hurried to the bathroom to take a shower. Today being my first day as a grad student, I made sure I shaved my legs and that I used my new rosemary mint shampoo.

After my shower, I just about ran into the kitchen and started my coffee pot. Dancing back to my room at the end of the apartment, I debated what I was going to wear today. As I opened my closet, I figured I would go with the usual: jeans, a black tank, a plaid button down (a little nicer one), and my black wedge Mary Jane's. It seemed like feminine modern geology wear.

When I was back in the kitchen, I made myself coffee in my travel mug then made a cup in Alice's Harry Potter mug and stuck it in the microwave. I grabbed a zone bar from the pantry and sipped my coffee on the way back to my room. I jotted down a quick note on a post-it for Alice and stuck it to the bathroom mirror. It was our little system: I was the morning person so I made coffee and left a sticky note letting her know wherever I left it.

Once I gathered up things for class, I headed out to my Jeep and climbed in. I set my travel mug in between the parking break and my seat as I started my beauty up. As it warmed up a bit, I rubbed the beads that hung around my rear view mirror for good luck. They were my Jake beads so they always brought me good luck.

Driving to school I listened to Papa Roach to completely wake up and be more me. They were my favorite band and always made me feel better. And I really mean always, any mood; they were my feel better drug.

Arriving at the University of Oregon, a whole fifteen minutes away from the apartment, I gathered my things from the car and headed off for the lecture hall.

* * *

"I know it's time to go, but listen up," states Professor Banner, "there are a few jobs around town and they are looking for fresh grad students to be employees. Quite a few of the companies I know will work around your class schedule. So if anyone is interested please let me know. You may all run off now."

I hurried and gathered my thing to race down the stairs of the lecture hall to the Professor. I needed one of these jobs. Not only would it be handy to get a job without searching for one, but it would also give me something else to put down on a resume.

"Umm, Professor Banner, my name is Bella Swan and I would like to know more about the jobs you were talking about."

"Well Miss Swan, you sure can know more about the jobs I mentioned." He walked over to the computer while talking so I just kept following. Just like that he sat down and began typing away. "Just let me get to my email, now. Ok, I have three jobs for the county, one for the state, two for an oil company, and one for an environmental firm. What area of Envio Geology are you looking into, Miss..."

"Swan. I'm interested in consulting, evaluating land for construction sites, soil samples, sustainability."

"It sounds like Cullen Environmental is for you then."

"I'm assuming you mean the firm you mentioned."

"That's the one. My good friend Carlisle Cullen started it not too long after he finished college. It has become quite an amazing firm. I would say it's the best in the state. Now, let me email him to let him know I'm sending you over to him right now."

"If he's busy I can, you know, send over my resume."

"Dear, go with my connection. Trust me, its better." He continued typing away as I debated this. Not sending in my resume and receiving a job with a top environmental firm. Check yes to an amazing start to my continuing education. "Ok, be at his office at 2pm this afternoon. That gives you two hours to get there. It's just off the Beltline, so it's easy to get there. And good luck, Miss..."

"It's Swan. And thank you very much Professor Banner."

* * *

I walked into Cullen Environmental in awe. It beautiful in every architectural way, like it jumped right out of Sunset magazine. The walls were white with a blue hue; the ceiling in the entry way was high and had sculptured light fixtures; the floor was multicolored slate; the windows were crystal clear. I was here for an interview. I could be working here tomorrow.

"May I help you?" The secretary woke me out of my daze.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan. I'm here to meet Mr. Cullen at 2pm."

"Please, have a seat and I will let him know you're here."

"Thank you."

I picked up a Real Simple off the side table smiling because I have the same one on my coffee table. It was a one stop magazine. I used it for dinner ideas and what the new trends were.

"Bella?"

I looked to find a gorgeous man standing in front of me. He was a blond hair, blue eyed, casual but sophisticated type of man. He looked like he was in his young 30's, but the lines around his eyes told me else wise.

"I go by Bella. I'm Bella Swan."

"Well, in that case follow me dear. Let's interview in the comfy chairs I have in my office."

I followed Mr. Cullen down the slate hallway to an office with large glass windows.

"Have a seat my dear." I sat down, becoming instantly nervous. "Tell me a little about yourself. Maybe starting with where you attend college."

"I grew up in the Valley of Southern California and I went to UCLA where I received BS in Geology with a minor in environmental studies. I just began grad school at Oregon. I live with my best friend and I am going to get a cat for a pet."

"My wife loves cats. We have always had one around the house. And UCLA, now Oregon, you sound dedicated to the Pac-10 football."

I giggled football and cats in an interview? I hope I get the job. "Yeah, well I was born and raised in a football family; it has always been on."

"You sound like my son. Well, I guess I should get down to business. What are you studying towards?"

"I'm in the Environmental Science Master's program currently. I hope to do consulting where I can combine my love for geology and the environment."

"Well, that's what we do here. So, what times are you available?"

"I have class Monday through Thursday morning. So, I'm free from noon on and all day Friday."

"Cool. So how about you come in tomorrow at noon and I will pair you up with someone and let you get to work. I will have the paper work you will need to fill out up front with Jane and you can get that back to us whenever. Oh, and we don't dress up really for work. My wife has this thing about my clothes so I always seem to look nice. So dress however you want, just no Hooters shirts in the office is all I ask."

"Ok, wow. I can do that."

"Great. I hate to be rude but being in charge of the company means that I have to attend a million meetings."

"Understandable. Thank you very much again, Mr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle. We're all on a first name basis here; makes it easier."

I smiled and made my way out of Cullen Environmental, my now current employer.

Well scratch that off my list! I have a job. I am in my master's program. I have an apartment. Now I just need to figure out what to make for dinner.

* * *

By Friday I had my new schedule down: i got up; made coffee; got ready for the day; left coffee for Alice; went to class; went to work; and came home. It was perfect for me.

Working at Cullen Enviro was like a dream come true. It was exactly the type of place I saw myself work at. I was assigned to help Angela Webber, an amazingly beautiful and smart geologist. She was only five years older than me and began here the same way I did. We were a great pair and she was great at showing me the ropes of the place.

When Friday afternoon approached us, I found out that it was common for people to talk about their Saturday game plans. The Ducks were going to win this year; we all had our fingers crossed. It was perfect to be around people enthusiastic about the same things.

"What are your plans for the game, Bella?" Angela asked as I organized my papers on my desk to go home.

"I think Alice and I are going to make some food and watch the game. We are still kinda putting stuff away and I'm not sure I like how I put everything away in the kitchen. What are you going to do?"

"Ben will have the game on, so I will probably make some food and enjoy a relaxing day."

"That sounds amazing!"

Once I packed up my desk, I headed on home for a calm evening. Alice and I had planned a movie night around Breakfast at Tiffany's. On the menu was wine and finger foods. I couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Saturday: game day.

I woke up and cleaned the apartment. I t didn't really need to be cleaned, but I did anyway. I think it drives Alice crazy how OCD I can get, but helps move the furniture as I go about it.

About noon I was busy getting the ingredients for homemade pizza when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bella! It's Jazz, what are you doing for the game?"

"Not much, Alice and I are staying in and I'm making homemade pizza. I'm assuming you want to come over for the game too."

"Can I bring someone with me?"

"If you try setting me up with this person I will cut off your balls so you can't nail Alice. Don't think I haven't seen you looking at her."

"I wasn't going to. You like guys that nobody can classify, your life is a writer's wet dream."

"Alice has already called the right to write a story about my last few years, and she knows if she does I will kill her. She lives with me, so it's not very hard."

"I'm sorry I brought it up, Bells."

"Its ok, Jazz. It still gets to me, that's all."

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"I will talk about it when I want; right now it's no one's business but my own. Are you coming over with this friend of not?"

"Bella, the year is coming up, you need to talk; that's all I'm saying and I'm dropping it. And, yeah, I'm bringing Emmett, my roommate. You know him, well you've never met him but I've told you all about him. Remember the guy I roomed with all of college? It's him. We still room together."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Come over in an hour or so, ok?"

"Love you, my favorite cousin!"

I hung up and threw the phone across the kitchen to the table. I wasn't going to let Jasper ruin my mood. I've been going fine for quite a while, and he had to break me down a little bit. I hated being weak. I was never weak. I knew he cared, more than I think he should sometimes, but this was something I had to do on my own.

* * *

My Ducks had won. Of course they had, this was the season they would make it all the way. Washington was easy to beat; they had been going downhill for quite some time.

Watching the game with Jasper and Emmett was amazing. I think Alice and I made Emmett pee his pants when we started yelling at the TV telling the players which way to go.

When the game was over, I ended up making some pasta and a salad for the four of us. Nothing was better than my homemade chicken Alfredo. Getting to know Emmett a little better over dinner was nice. He was a handful for sure.

As I was clearing off the table, my shirt slide up revealing the cupcake tattooed on the back of my right hip.

"Whoa, do you seriously have a cupcake tattooed on your body?" Emmett blurted out.

"We have matching ones." Alice piped in. "Mine is on the left; hers is on the right. Do you have any tats?"

"I have two. I have a tribal on my right arm and an angel on my back. How many do you have little one?"

I laughed as I filled the sink up with soapy water to do the dishes. Alice had been called "little one" all afternoon my Emmett. It pissed her off like no other, too. I found it funny since I was shorter by a few inches.

"I have four. I have the cupcake; a treble clef and bass clef making a heart on my foot; a Latin phrase down my left side; and a yellow ribbon on my right side. Bella has nine. They are amazing. Bell, you have to show them your tree and the roses."

Jasper made a choking noise. "Nine?"

I turned to glare at him. Why the hell was he pulling the big brother shit on me? He rubbed me wrong before the game and now, this.

"You have nine? On your little body?" Emmett seemed amazed.

"Yes I do. You can see them some other time."

"I want to see them tonight."

_Shit._

"No."

"Come on Bella, just show me."

Damn it. Emmett was persistent.

I dropped my hands the edge of the sink and sighed. I had to get over this; it was permanent on my body. I never regretted it, but it was personal. I don't mean the tree on my back or the roses on my hip, but the one on my ribs next to the tree.

Turning around I lifted my shirt so that it was almost off. "Wow, that's amazing. The tree is so sick!"

Alice was all smiles; she helped me figure out how I wanted it. "Doesn't it look like the tree just lost all of its leaves? I helped her design it. Mainly, I just found the pictures she based it on."

Emmett seemed deep in concentration as I rotated to show him the roses on my front. "Wait, what does you side say? Its small writing."

"That's a personal one," I said quickly trying to pull my shirt down and move away from Emmett at the same time.

"Is it a memorial tat?" His words caught me off guard. As I tried moving faster away, I hit the chair and fell.

Emmett jumped up to help me. "That's some grace there, Bella. Hey, who's Jake?"

I looked up him like a deer in head lights. "What?"

"Your side says a name; all I could see was Jake."

I ignored Emmett's offered hand and got up on my own. I just about ran to my room in the back of the apartment. I slammed the door as hard as I could in frustration.

_Fuck! Twice in one day!_

I heard a knock. "Bella, honey, it's just me."

"Alice, not now." I yelled through the door.

"Just put on Paramour Sessions by Papa Roach and climb in to bed. I'll get them out of the house and finish the kitchen. I love you, bestie."

"Love you too, Al."

I turned on my stereo. The CD was already in it. I hit play and climbed into bed.

I cried myself to sleep.

I wasn't ready for the one year mark.

* * *

Please leave me a comment on what you think! I would love to get some feed back!

Feel free to follow me on Twitter: rockkandi

Comments please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there readers!

I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Please let me know what you think! I would love some feedback!

As always, the characters belong to SM.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Not Ready to Make Nice

_**I'm through with doubt**_

_**There's nothing left for me to figure out**_

_**I've paid a price**_

_**And I'll keep paying**_

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_

_**I'm not ready to back down**_

_**I'm still mad as hell and**_

_**I don't have time to go round and round and round**_

_**It's too late to make it right**_

_**I probably wouldn't if I could**_

'_**Cause I'm mad as hell**_

_**Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should**_

_**- "Not Ready To Make Nice", Dixie Chicks**_

I woke up feeling like shit.

I knew these days would be coming.

It was the middle of September. I had two weeks till it was the beginning of October; to the one year mark.

I dragged myself out of bed at noon. Something I never did, even when I was sick. When I walked into the bathroom, I saw a note on the mirror.

_B-_  
_I hope the kitchen is clean enough for your OCD. Call me if you need me. I'm at Jasper and Emmett's baking today. Mini carrot cakes. I knew you would want some space. Jasper told me he mentioned Jake yesterday before the game and I about killed him. You're strong, you can do it. No one thinks you're weak, so get it out of your head. Love you!_  
_-A_

She was my best friend for a reason.

I walked to the kitchen thinking about starting some coffee before a shower. Once I saw the kitchen I groaned. Alice tried, but my OCD got the best of me. I started the coffee and stomped back down to the bathroom.

Today I would shower, scrub the kitchen, shower again, and go to bed. Tomorrow was Monday, so I had to get this mood behind me.

* * *

I was in a pair of Jake's underwear that he had left at my house before he left the last time, a sports bra, and purple rubber gloves up to my elbows. I was alone in the apartment scrubbing the kitchen with Comet. Papa Roach was on loud in the background.

No matter how much I tried focusing on the music, Jake stayed in the front of my brain.

I thought Jake would be the man I would marry, but now I knew I wouldn't, because I couldn't.

I met Jake my sophomore year of college while in Australia for a research project. I was at a bar in Cairn's with the other students when I met him. He was in the Marines, stationed an hour and a half away from where I lived.

When the night ended, he asked for my number so he could call me when he got back to the States in a month. I gave him my address and told him he could write to me. When I arrived home two weeks later, I had three letters from him waiting for me.

We began writing back and forth for a few months before I gave him my number. When we had only talked on the phone for a few weeks until he decided that he was going to come and visit me for the weekend. I freaked out. I lived with my parents - how was I going to explain to them that a guy was going to spend the weekend with me? Shockingly, they loved him instantly.

Alice loved him. My parents loved him. I loved him. He loved me.

He spent every weekend at my house from then on. For a year, we lived together on the weekends. We always had little trips, like going to the zoo or the beach, to make up for not being able to see each other throughout the week.

The spring of my junior year, he showed up on a Tuesday evening. Something was wrong. We went for a walk and he told me that he was going to be shipped out to Afghanistan in a few months. A few months.

He took me home to meet his family. Home to Oregon, not far from Eugene.

We spent every second we could together. When the time came to say goodbye, he told me that when he came home he was going to marry me.

I prepared for not being able to talk to him on the phone, and only by letters; just like when we first met.

He left the fourth of July, how patriotic. We wrote letters back and forth non-stop. I had even gotten to know his parents over the phone.

October 13th of my senior year, Jake's mom called me and asked me to sit down. She told me Jake had been killed. He had been killed on his birthday. He had been killed a month short of coming home.

Shaking my head, I brought myself back to reality. Did I hear knocking? I got up and paused Papa Roach, heading for the door. There _was_ someone knocking. I swung it open to find a tall blond in front of me with piercing blue eyes.

She spoke before I could, "Wow, I got lucky in the neighbor department. I'm Rose. I heard the music, so I thought I would come and introduce myself."

I stood, baffled. "I'm Bella. Want to come in?" I looked down at myself, basically naked in rubber gloves. "Let me put on clothes and I can get you something to drink."

I opened the door for her and let her in as I ran off to my room. I hurried and changed into a wife-beater and jeans. As I walked back into the living room, I found my neighbor looking at the photos of Alice and me over our fake fire place.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

She turned around with grace I couldn't buy, "Water would be great."

I smiled and went to my now spotless kitchen to get some for the both of us.

"I didn't know if this was a bad time to introduce myself with Papa playing. I usually listen to it when I'm super pumped or incredibly pissed off." As she talked she made her way to the kitchen. "I'm guessing this was a pissed off Papa day."

Holding the water out to her, I tried to smile, "You nailed that on the head."

"Bad?"

"Real bad." I sat down on the couch and she followed.

"Well, I work at Trader Joe's so I've always got wine. How about I make you and the girl in the photos dinner? I see you two coming and going about the same time I do during the week."

"I would love that. Today hasn't been the best and I don't feel like cooking."

"Who's in the photos with you?"

"Oh sorry, that's Alice. She is my best friend and roommate. I'm sorry about the music by the way, I didn't realize that it was so loud."

"No worries, really. I'm happy you're whose living next door. A little old couple lived here before, they were sweet but I could walk down the hall and they would complain about the noise."

"We would have come over to meet you earlier this week, but I just started working and I go to grad school. Alice is trying to find a job while interning at the newspaper."

Rose set her cut on the coffee table and popped up from the couch, "Come over at six. I would love getting to know you two." She walked over to the door to let herself out, "Do you like Italian?"

"We love food. Anything is good"

She gave me a genuine smile, "See you at six."

She didn't impose. She offered food. She was really nice.

I got off the couch, picked up her glass in my other hand and walked them into the kitchen.

I found my phone on the kitchen table, and called Alice.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey, Al. So I met our next door neighbor. Her name is Rose and she invited us to dinner at her place. So make sure your back home by five."

"Ok, I can do that."

I hung up. I gave her an hour grace period. By telling her be home at five, that meant that she would be home about five-thirty, five-forty five. Leave us enough time to walk next door.

* * *

"Am I dressed ok?"

I groaned loud enough for Alice to hear me. She did this every time we went out: never completely confident in her outfit that I picked out, and then got millions of compliments. The funny thing was that we weren't really going out; we were going next door to Rose's. Of course Alice has never met Rose, so I get why she would want to make a good impression, but there was no need. Rose was a laid back person, so there was no need to dress up. That's what I told myself, at least. I was in the blue jeans I pulled on when Rose came over earlier, a grey wife beater tank, a flannel, and a pair of flip-flops. I was comfy and I thought I looked decent with the mood I woke up in. My hair was just thrown up in a messy bun and I put some mascara on to look a little better. I had yet to take a shower; it was just one of those days.

"Alice, I'm walking out this door with or without you. I'm only going next door so you better hurry your ass!" She knew the mood I was in, so that helped. I heard her trying to hurry down the hallway, putting on her shoes, and then a crash. I was pretty sure I heard her fall.

"You good?"

"I'm ok!" She made her way to the front door still struggling. I had to shake my head, Alice's time management skills weren't the best, but she could write.

Walking next door took no time; I mean it was just next door. I took the liberty of knocking.

As the door opened, Roses appeared in a red dress and cute white wedges. Well, shit. I'm now under dressed standing next to Alice and Rose.

Rose smile, "Hello ladies!"

"Hey, this is Alice." I gestured to her standing next to me.

"Come on in, please!" She was an energetic one. I would bet that next week she and Alice would be painting each other's toes.

As we walked in, I was amazed. She has a retro-modern feel to her living room. She had squared black couches, a grey rug, huge crystal lamps with light blue shades, a large photo of a grass field in black and white on the wall, and red and light purple pillows on the couches. I think I had just made a friend.

Alice was the first to speak, "Wow, you and Bella need to get together and talk about interior designing. I bet she is getting wet over your photo on the wall."

"Alice, that's way too much info for Rose."

"It's ok. I felt the same way about it when I found it."

"Really?" I was surprised. I've never met someone to get all worked up about home decor like me. Maybe I did meet a new friend.

"So Alice, Bella tells me you work at the newspaper."

"I'm interning right now. I would love to write for a newspaper, but right now I'm low on the totem-pole. I'm trying to find a job, but I haven't had much luck this week. Jasper's been giving me some ideas but nothing yet."

I thought I was going to choke on air, "Jasper, are you serious Alice?"

"Before we get into this conversation that I would love to be in, can I get you two something to drink and let's sit at the table, I have dinner done."

We walked into her kitchen area that housed the dining table. She was putting chicken Parmesan on the table with a huge green salad.

I notice that the layout of her apartment was identical to ours. I always found it strange how apartments were identical, just plan scary.

"I've got milk, water, orange juice, white wine, or red wine."

"Could I get a mix of white wine and orange juice?" Alice always had the weirdest mixed drinks, but they always tasted amazing.

I kept it simple, "White wine with a few pieces of ice please."

"You two are just like me; I like white wine the best. So, who is Jasper?"

I took a deep breath and let it out, "Jasper is my cousin and the closest thing I have to a big brother. The two of us have kept in touch since he moved away my freshman and his senior year of high school. He's three years older than me but I swear he acts like he's younger. He met Alice for the first time when we moved in. I'm scared he's gonna get her panties in a twist and then fuck her." I took another breath after that mouth full. Wow.

"Well, Alice, are you going to fuck him?" Rose just drove right in.

"Well, we've been talking since the day we moved in. He gave me his number and I gave him mine. We text throughout the day and sometimes we talk at night. He's sweet. I can see how Bella and him are related. I like to hear about his days."

I focused on my wine. It was way more enjoyable than hearing Alice gush about my cousin, especially after the day that I had today.

"What does he do?"

"He is a history teacher at Sheldon High."

I finished my first cup of wine.

"That's neat. I don't think I could do that, but it's amazing that he can. Someone needs to teach the future generations."

I figured it would be a good time to pipe in, at least before the conversation got to philosophical, "Do you mind if I drink your bottle of wine?"

Rose smiled at me, "If I was you, I would have already killed a few bottles tonight."

"I try not to make it habit of drinking when I'm down."

Alice rubbed my back. It was her motherly action. She turned to me, "Tomorrow's going to be better."

"Don't let Emmett around me for a while and I'll be ok." Starting to cut up the food I'd put on my plate.

"Emmett? Do you have another cousin, Bella?"

* * *

We all busted up laughing. Well maybe I could get Rose laid too.

Over the last week, Rose has been included in our movie nights, supplying the wine of course. She has become my go to person for decorating ideas. Alice will listen, but I don't think she understands my type of creative brain; hers is more literary creative.

Talking with Rose has led me to re-design the living room. I'm not doing much, just mainly re-arranging the furniture and hanging more on the walls to look artsy and not cluttered like my grandmother's house.

I moved the couch closer to the door to make it look like a hallway and moved the TV in the corner instead of by the fake fire place. I also moved the 1970s floral chair next to the couch.

Since it was Sunday, I had time for errands. My plan was to head to Home Depot for picture hanging supplies and maybe an end table to go between the couch and the chair. If I was lucky, maybe I would pass a garage sale and find some goodies.

"Alice!" I yelled, hoping we was awake enough to be coherent, "Do you wanna go run errands with me?"

"Bella. There is no need to yell, we are twenty feet away from each other."

"You were in your room and I'm in the living room, there was a need."

"Ok, so errands, what do you have in mind?"

I gave her a big fake smile to let her know I was up to no good, "Home Depot and hopefully some garage sales. Maybe even the Goodwill, I don't know yet. I have plans for the living room and today is the perfect day for it."

"So, how much time am I allowed to get ready?"

"If you help me make breakfast, I will give you an hour to get ready."

"Please and thank you. You know, it's only seven in the morning, you should learn to sleep more."

"Not now Alice. I'm going to make pancakes and fried spam. You can slice the strawberries to put on the pancakes and the make OJ from concentrate; it's in the freezer."

We got busy making breakfast, chatting away, and then ate faster than I thought was possible.

While Alice took a quick shower, I took my time getting ready. I had been in a mood lately. I know it was because of Jake, with him being in the front of my brain, but I couldn't help it. I usually could keep myself under control, by hiding my feelings from myself. I knew I did it, and I knew it wasn't the best thing to do, but it was getting me through.

I opened my closet and just stared. _Clothes_, I knew I needed clothes. I grabbed the pair of jeans off the top of the pile and a plain white Hanes shirt out of my drawer. It was going to be a low maintenance day. Slipping on my Rainbow sandals, I headed to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and put my hair up in a bun.

Once I had my purse in hand, I made my way to the living room, finding Alice on the couch going over the notes I had made on how I was redesigning the living room.

"You're ready before me for once."

"Bells, you took almost an hour and half to get ready. It seemed like you were having one of those days, so I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, it's been one of those weeks. Let's go."

"It will get better one day, you know."

"I do." I started up the Jeep and headed towards Home Depot, crossing my fingers for a garage sale.

As a white Toyota pulled out in front of my without waiting, Alice yelled, "Down the street the car came from!"

"Shit Alice! Inside voices." I turned around and headed to spotted chance of good luck.

Poking around, I found a few old wooden windows and a small Victorian-looking round table. I had struck gold. Paying a whole thirty dollars, we headed off to Home Depot.

As I debated on what picture hanging kits I wanted to buy, Alice typed away on her phone while leaning on the cart. "Jasper wants to know if we have plans for Halloween."

"Are you trying to get Jasper to have a Halloween party? Because you know, you can ask me if I want to do anything this year and if I like you talking to my cousin."

"Do you want me not to talk to him?"

I had to take deep breath, "No, I think you should. I haven't seen either of you this happy in years. I never would have thought about putting you together at all, but I guess it just happens. You aren't going to leave me, are you?"

"Bella, I'm keeping you forever and forever. We have matching cupcakes, for God sakes. I will pick up your pieces till I need to have my back fused from bending over so much. You come first; you're a sister and a friend. Get out of your funk and pick what hanging set you want. The old lady that just walked by was saying that there was a guy out front who has kittens and I really want to go see!"

It never fails; she can piss me off and make my day better in less than thirty seconds. Best friend for a reason.

I hurried through self-check out, at Alice's assistance, so we could hurry to see if the rumored guy with the kittens was there. Who would have thought that the little old lady was right? Once Alice caught sight of the kitten man, she took off running beating the little kids to the cardboard box.

"Bella! There is a black one and a white one." She turned to me holding the white one in her hands, "Please?"

Shit. I wanted a cat so bad, and I promised Alice that when we found someone handing out kittens in front of a store we could get them. Was I hesitating? Maybe this was what I needed right now.

"Excuse me," I said turning to the man that looked like he took his last shower when the dinosaurs roamed the Earth, "Can we have the black and white kitten?"

"I said yes to your friend that won't shut the hell up." Smelling his morning alcohol on his breath, I scooped up the black kitten in one hand and dragged Alice away with the other.

"Bella, you are the best-est friend in the whole wide world."

"You know what this means right?"

"Yes! I'm naming my kitty cat Albus!"

"What the fuck did you just say?" I slammed the door as I got into the Jeep. It added a nice emphasis.

"You know, Albus Dumbleldore." I continued to stare at her. "Harry Potter. I didn't think you would understand, but at least you know the reason."

"You are strange."

"Most of the population would say that you are strange since you have never read Harry Potter."

"Obsidian."

"What? Bella, you can't just yell out geologic terms for no reason."

"You yell out random things all the time, and I'm a geologist, I'm allowed. Besides, that's what I've named my little cutie."

"You named your cat after a rock?"

"You named yours after a fictional character."

I handed over Obsidian to Alice to hold as I brought the Jeep to life and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Bella, you turned the wrong way to go home."

"No I didn't. I'm heading to the pet store, and letting you buy the kitty litter."

* * *

Alright you all! Please please please leave me some reviews!

Follow me om twitter: **rockkandi**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Memories

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,**

**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,**

**And let go of some things I've loved,**

**To get to the other side,**

**I guess it's gonna break me down,**

**Like falling when you try to fly,**

**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,**

**Starts with goodbye.**

**- "Starts with Goodbye", Carrie Underwood**

October was my least favorite month all year. It was the month that my future died and I had to rebuild it alone.

Today was my least favorite day all year: October 13th.

Alice was driving me to meet Billy and Sue Black, Jake's parents, at his grave. This was her first time there and my second. I couldn't bring myself to come back after I was here for the funeral, even though I live less than an hour away.

Stepping out of Alice's yellow Mazda 3, I had to hold onto the roof of the car to balance myself. I was empty. I couldn't feel myself breathing; I couldn't hear my heart beating; I couldn't tell if my brain was working. I was empty.

Alice walked around to me holding the flowers she had brought home for me to take, "Bella, honey, are you ok?"

I looked up at her speechless, hoping she would just read my eyes and know that I was reliving every moment again. I could see Jake laying in his coffin at the viewing; I could see his fellow Marines loading Jake into the hearse; I can still say the speech I gave at Jake's funeral; I can still see his best friends carrying Jake from the Hurst to where he would permanently rest. Where I was now walking.

"Bella." Hearing my name I looked up, with my eyes full of tears. Sue.

"Hey, Mom." I let my tears fall just like hers were down her face. She brought me into a hug, pining for the last hug Jake gave me. When she released me, I turned to Billy. I had always known Jake looked identical to his dad, but right now it felt like I was standing next to Jake, aged twenty years. I couldn't imagine having his face, looking into a mirror and seeing his son, not himself.

Billy brought me into a hug and gave a little extra squeeze, "You ready?"

Turning to Jake's grave, the four of us walked over silently. The headstone looked just like I remembered. In solid granite, Jake's name, rank, and dates with the Marine Corps insignia and the Oregon 'O'. I couldn't help but smile: Oregon. I just wish I could tell him that I had made it.

Sue bent down and put the yellow roses in the vase attached to his headstone. Alice turned to me and gave me a hug, then put the Gerber daisies in my hands whispering, "Give him your love."

I took the two steps to his headstone and placed the daises in between the roses. I laid my hand on his name, getting as close as I could to him. Tears rolled down my face without my consent, making my mascara run. I felt a hand on my shoulder, knowing it was Alice, and slowly stood up. I walked over to Sue and hugged her again, knowing that we had both lost part of ourselves over the same person.

"I forgot to introduce you to Alice, she's my best friend."

"She beat you to the introductions while you had your moment with Jake."

"Sue, it hurts so much." The tears began falling harder than I thought they could.

"Me too, honey. Me too."

xxXxx

The weeks that followed visiting Jake were a blur.

I don't remember what I did besides going to classes and work.

I don't remember if Jasper, Emmett, or Rose came by.

I don't remember what Alice did or said.

I was just trying to live; trying to get by.

Obsidian helped, he gave me something to focus on besides myself. And a cutie to cuddle with.

xxXxx

"Bella, are you busy?"

I looked up from the kitchen table to Alice. I had the maps I had been working on spread all over the kitchen. "Nope, just trying to figure out how to drill to China to get real orange chicken."

"Orange chicken is an American thing and I know you can't drill to China, I've heard you rant about the Earth enough to know it's not possible."

"Then what's up?" I went back to tracking faults along a hill side, knowing Alice would just talk my ear off.

"I wanted to talk to you about Halloween."

"Not happening this year. Go do something with Jasper, I'll stay and watch the cats."

_Nothing? No Alice rant?_ I looked up and Alice was gone. _Shit._I think I pissed her off. I got up from the table and walked towards her room, where I knew I would find her.

"Alice?" I leaned against the door jam, hoping I didn't piss her off.

"I figured you would say such a thing, but I'm not going to let you sit on the couch and watch 'Nightmare Before Christmas' over and over, while you yell at the kids who come to the door for candy to go away. And you're not staying here to watch the cats; they can stay in the bathroom for an evening. Besides, you've been anal and have them already house broken."

I noticed as she talked, she was pulling things out of her closet and setting them out of my line of sight, deliberately. Sneaky woman. "What are you doing over there? I can't see you but I know you're up to something."

"You better believe I am. I got you this." She handed me a black corset, faux leather leggings, a black cat ear headband, and a black clip-on cat tail.

"I guess I'm going to be a black cat?"

"Yeah, And look." She was holding a white corset, a white mini skirt, a white cat ear headband and a white clip-on cat tail.

"What are we going as? Our cats?"

"Sure, if that's what you want to tell people. I was thinking more along the lines of basement cat and ceiling cat."

"People? Alice!"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that Jasper and I planned a Halloween party at his place. Emmett is game, and so is Rose. I guess their third will be there too. Did you know the guys had a third in their group?"

"Yeah, Edward. Alice I'm not going."

"Yes you are." Alice used her firm voice. I really did piss her off.

"Al..."

"No, don't Alice me. Look, I know you are comfortable being the old cat lady who drinks wine and cooks all day, but I'm not letting you. You _are_going to the party, whether I have to drag you there by your hair or not."

I stood baffled. I didn't know what to say.

So Alice continued, "And besides, I worked hard finding things I knew you would wear. Plus, you have your black heels that you love to wear and they go perfectly with what I got you. Please come to the party, Bella. I need you there. If you don't like it, you can lock yourself in Jasper's room since it's his house."

"Ok, fine, I'll go."

Alice let out a screech of excitement as she ran to give me a hug. "Trust me, this is just what the doctor ordered."

"Thank you Dr. Brandon."

"So, tell me, who's Edward?"

I walked back towards the kitchen, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Come on, I know you know."

"He's just a friend of Jasper. He's mentioned him in emails but I've never met him and I don't know what he looks like. And don't you dare think about devising a plan to set me up with him."

"And why would I do a thing like that?"

"You're Alice. I don't need more of a reason than that."

_Knock. Knock._

I went to see who it was. As I opened the door I saw the long blond hair. Rose. Thank God, I was saved.

"I'm ready for movie night!" she yelled.

xxXxx

I stood in front of the mirror trying to decide what excuse I could give Alice for the night. _The dog ate my homework? I ate something funny? I'm sick? I shut my finger in a door? _Yeah, right, like I could get away from Alice. When she had her mind set on something, there was no way you would be getting out of it.

So here I stood, still looking at myself in the mirror dressed and ready to go for Halloween. _You can do this._I didn't know if I could, but I knew I would for Alice.

"Bella, come out of your room! I want to see how you look!" She yelled, pounding on my door.

I dragged my feet to my bedroom door. I took a deep breath before opening the door; opening a new chapter of my life. Something I was scared to do.

"Wow."

Shit, I looked bad. "Does it really look that bad?"

Before I could turn back into my room, Alice grabbed my arm to stop me. "Bella, you look smokin'. The guys are going to be all over you tonight."

"Alice, I'm going for you, as your wing man. Not that you really need it, since I bet you are gonna shack up with Jasper tonight if you already aren't." Her eyes got huge. She knew she had been caught. "Let's hit the road."

"Okey dokey, let me just call Rose. She is going to ride over with us."

As Alice called Rose, I looked back in the mirror. Hot? Really? I had my comfy back heels that were tall; faux leather pants that made my legs look long; and a black corset that did wonders for my boobs. My hair was in high pony tail that cascaded over my shoulders. My makeup was simple, but I had dark smoky eyes. The cat ears and tail completed me. Hot? I hope Alice was right.

"Bella! Come on! We're ready to go!"

I let Alice drive tonight. It was special occasion. I knew me going out for a night meant a lot to her, especially since she knew I didn't want to be here at all. So I sat dressed up as a black cat hanging on for dear life, as Alice, the white cat, and Rose, the French maid, chatted away.

"So guess who I met this week?"

"Who?" Alice of course was interested, I really didn't care, but I tried to pretend that I did.

"You know Edward? The mysterious third of the guys?"

"You did not! I haven't met him yet! Oh my God, tell me all about him!"

Here it goes, again. I hear about Jasper from Alice, as if I didn't know him. I hear about Emmett from Rose, and it was things I really didn't need to know. Now, I'm to hear about a guy that I don't care about at all.

"Well, he's tall, maybe six feet for so. Tall, dark, and handsome. And his eyes! They are an amazing deep green!"

Alice let out a squill. Her 'I have an idea' squill. "Rose, what if Edward ended up with our third?"

I had enough before it even got started. "So you two both know I'm sitting right here? There will be no Bella and Edward. I will remain the fifth wheel. I have obsidian; I have need for no anyone."

In unison they complained, "Bella!"

"No. I'm here in the car, going to the party. I'm going to get plastered and hope for a good time. Isn't that enough?"

Alice reached for my hand, "It's enough."

I braced myself as Alice took the final turn onto Jasper's street. This was it.

As we got out of the car, we all adjusted our costumes. I wanted to make sure the tail was in the right spot, but I knew Alice and Rose were making sure that their boobs were in the stars.

"It's time!" Alice hurried to the front door. I dragged my feet, but made it there.

As I walked inside, I noticed that there were decorations everywhere. It wasn't like a haunted house, but it wasn't crazy Halloween decorated either. It was perfect.

"Baby coz!"

I turned around to find Jasper dressed as a cowboy. Perfect, I bet me made Alice watch his favorite John Wayne flicks too.

"Hey Jazz, some party."

"Bells, I know you don't want to be here, but it means a lot that you are." He gave me a hug that could have broken ribs.

"How many beers have you had?"

"No clue, but it's in the fridge. You better start drinking if you are going to make it through the night."

I smiled, he knew me too well.

I headed into the kitchen in search for the El Dorado of beer. Finding the fridge, I opened it to find nothing in it but Coors Light. I think I found heaven. I grabbed two. I popped the first open and shot-gunned it immediately.

Finding my breath, I looked around the room. In the door way to the living room stood a guy dressed as Pee-Wee Herman. I let out a giggle. He smiled. Then I saw his eyes: they were green.

_Shit._

I hurried out of the kitchen and began searching for my girls.

I ran into Emmett dressed as a fireman on the way and took a few shots of something that burned going down. I washed it away with my beer.

I kept going and kept drinking.

I found Alice and Jasper making out in the entry way. I bet they never got past there.

Rose and Emmett were kicking ass at beer pong.

I went back to the fridge for more beer.

Before getting there, I ran into green eyes. I mean, I think I literally ran into him.

"It seems like you need this." He handed me a cup of something clear. I prayed for it to be vodka. Upon, taste I found out it was water. Let down cold.

I drank down the water, muttered a thank you and found my beer. I sat down at the kitchen table hoping time would pass by.

I laid my head down in hopes I would be found when it was time to go home.

xxXxx

_Thump!_

_Owww._I hit something hard with my head. I felt around with my hands, not ready to open my eyes. I could tell the lights were on, but my head was throbbing. I gave up on figuring out where I was and tried to get comfortable again.

Sometime later I woke up, needing to pee and thirsty as could be. I struggled climbing up off the floor. Looking up, I noticed a black leather couch. Mine was pink, did Alice paint it last night? Turning around I saw a glass coffee table and a flat screen TV. I definitely didn't have those.

A voice cleared behind me. Turning around I saw Edward's green eyes staring at me. I stared back, assessing him. He was in a grey shirt that had Oregon across his pecks and blue jeans that were slung low on his hips with a brown belt keeping them up.

Then he spoke, "I'm Edward, Jasper's friend."

"I kinda gathered as much. Rose already spilled the beans about what you looked like."

_Shit._I woke up as bitchy-Bella.

"Here." He handed me a cup of water I didn't notice him holding before. "It seems that you might need this. You were out cold last night."

"When I drink, I sleep like a bear."

He gave me a puzzle look.

"You know, like, hibernation?"

"Sure, I know. I just never heard a girl compare herself to a bear before. It's strange."

" My strangeness makes me special." My bladder took that moment to alert me of its presence again. "Can I borrow your bathroom?"

"Oh, yeah. It's the first door on the left," he said pointing down the hall.

Once taking care of my over pressurized bladder, I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. Wow, I looked horrible. My hair looked like I hadn't brushed it in years and my eye make was smeared. Great. What a way to wake up in Edward's place.

Oh my God. I'm at Edward's.

I hurried out of the bathroom in search for Edward. Finding him in the kitchen pulling things out the fridge, I took a breath. "How did I end up here?"

"I brought you here. Do you eat eggs?"

"No, I don't. Why didn't you just leave me at Jasper's?"

He stopped what he was doing. "Well, Jasper and Alice weren't all that quiet with their activities during the party, so I thought you might not want to stay there. Emmett left pretty early with Rose. I guess they hit it off real fast."

"They did. Why didn't you just take me home?" I was annoyed.

"You didn't have a key. You didn't have anything with you. And I wasn't going in Jasper's room to ask Alice. So I couldn't take you home. I brought you here and I let you sleep on the couch. I promise I didn't do anything."

"Ok, whatever. Can you take me home? I need to get my car and go beat Alice's ass."

He stared at me with wide eyes. What the hell was his problem?

"Edward."

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to take you to Jasper's?"

"No. Home. I want to shower first."

xxXxx

Being in the car with Edward was interesting.

He drove a Volvo. A silver four door. A mom car. I liked my Jeep so much better.

There was a weird silence in the car. I didn't want to speak to Edward because I was trying to figure out my plan to beat Alice's ass.

"So, Bella? It's not a name you hear every day."

"I go by Bella, my name is really Isabella."

"Italian? Are you?"

"Yes and no."

"What? You are and you're not?"

I sighed. "I'm not Italian. The night my mom went into labor with me her and my dad were eating out at an Italian restaurant. So I got the name Isabella."

"Oh. Well, it's pretty."

"It means beautiful."

"I see why."

Did he use a pick up line on me? A pick up line at 9am?

Thank God he was pulling up to my place.

I got out of the car and turned around to him. "I'm not the kinda girl that appreciates pick-up lines. Don't you dare try them on me again."

I slammed the door and ran up to my front door. I fished out the spare that I hid and let myself in.

I needed a shower and then I was going to beat Alice.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all that are reading!

Comments are better than memories.


End file.
